<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry by Rydenlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406516">I'm Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydenlex/pseuds/Rydenlex'>Rydenlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post killing game stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydenlex/pseuds/Rydenlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everyone wake up from the simulation, Kazuichi Souda goes to talk to someone he wish he had talked to sooner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post killing game stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2260823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Sorry/Would you be so kind? (Kazuichi x Gundham)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! Warning !! </p><p>This includes mention of a character's death, slight sdr2 spoilers an a slightly different timeline. Do not read if you are uncomfortable or don't want spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey... sorry, I'm by myself this time, I really couldn't go with her this time around." Silence. "I know I normally say I go with her so she has someone but... I'm not being completely honest." Does he know? "I got you some flowers, I hope you like them. I wasn't sure what kind to get for you." I placed them down. "Can I be honest with you..." His hand was on mine. "Thanks. You know... I regret our time together. Not that I didn't want to be near you or anything just I was always so mean to you... and I only saw you as a rival. To be honest I never actually liked her like that. I pretended... I guess my acting was uncomfortable for everyone. And all because I was scared." </p>
<p>     The rain was falling... or was it tears? "I was always scared of being me. I was bullied a lot so... I changed my whole persona. It didn't help that my dad was a horrible person too. I feel stupid not knowing that you went threw the same thing." How... how could I have not spotted out the one person like me. "If I'm being honest, your death changed me. It made me realized, I wasn't in the right mindset. I forced myself to love a girl I didn't and forced myself to hate the one I truly love." </p>
<p>     It was coming down harder. But what? "I miss the days we were friends, do you remember that? When it was you, me, and Sonia? When I wasn't a horrible person... when the simulation didn't change me. When we weren't..." Shaking, I was shaking from the cold. Yes, that's what I told myself... the cold and the rain. "Hey, do you forgive me? Do you forgive me for all the things I did to you? To Sonia? I wouldn't have. I can't believe how nice though she has been to me though. I don't deserve it."</p>
<p>     Isn't that what everyone else thinks too? "I'm sorry Gundham. I'm really sorry. I wish you were still here with us. I wish I could see you face to face and have everything be normal. I wish I could show you the person I truly am... if you would want to. I'm sorry." The flow was heavier, It was storming. Why didn't I bring an umbrella? Why didn't I know it was going to rain. I told myself I wouldn't let it rain when I met him.    </p>
<p>     "Kazuichi?" It was Sonia. "What are you doing out here?" Should I tell her? "If you wanted to come you could have told me." She moves closer to me. "Kazuichi? Have you been crying?" Shit, does see she threw me? "It's ok, it's not good to bottle your feelings up. Grieving is something we all must do." Grieving... yeah I was grieving. She wrapped something around me. It smelled like him. I hold it tightly. It rains harder. "I think he would have wanted you to have it."</p>
<p>     Would he? Would he be so kind? I guess he would. It rains and it rains and it rains. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry." My sorries get fainter and fainter. "I'm sorry that I loved you and never told you. I'm sorry I was such an ass. Please... Please can you come back." Sonia hugs me. "Kazuichi..." "I hate it here without you, I'm tired of living my lies. How many sorries does it take to fix things."</p>
<p>     I was crying, no more like balling my eyes out. It wasn't raining or cold it was a bright summer day on an island. He wasn't there it was just a gravestone. His scarf was wrapped around me and I couldn't let go of it. Sonia was next to me, silent. But yet she spoke words. And I mumbled mine. </p>
<p>     "I have a question, It might seem strange. How are your lungs? Are they in pain? 'Cause mine are aching. Think I know why. I don't want to admit it, but I have to try. Oh, would you be so kind as to fall in love with me?  You see I'm trying, I love you way too much. But that's not enough so if you will please fall in love. I think it's only fair there's gotta be some love somewhere. Wanna share? 'Cause I like you, but that's not enough. So if you will please fall in love with me."</p>
<p>     "Would you be so kind as to forgive me, to come back with us, and possibly be mine?" She looked at me. "I think he would in a heartbeat if he could. If only you knew the way he spoke about you. The things he was never able to tell you. The things I know you would want to hear right now. If only will plague our minds but now we must be strong, Gundham would have wanted it that way." "Yeah, he would."</p>
<p>"Kazuichi, I forgive you. I have always forgiven you. It is unfortunate how things turned out to be. And one day we will see each other again and I will be so kind and tell you the words I wish I did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If I could tell him (Kazuichi x Gundham)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! Warning !! </p>
<p>This story is a prequel to I'm Sorry/Would you be so kind? this is also a songfic in a way and is sorta a parody of the song since I had to change lyrics; there is also mention of stuff from the prior one-shot so possible character death mention, possible sdr2 spoilers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundham: "Princess of Darkness, could you aid me in my troubles?" </p>
<p>Sonia: "Oh, yea sure Gundham. What's up?"</p>
<p>Gundham: "What does it mean when you're near a person and your hearts starts speeding up and you have difficulties talking to them but at the same time you want to talk to them a lot and be near them all the time but also not wanting to?" </p>
<p>Sonia: "Omg. Gundham... You have a crush!!"</p>
<p>Gundham: "What?!? A crush? That's impossible."</p>
<p>Sonia: "Drop the act and admit it, you like someone. It's just you and me here so you don't have to put up your whole persona."</p>
<p>Gundham: "I don't?"</p>
<p>Sonia: "You don't. If you are comfortable enough that is with me. So go on and tell me your crush."</p>
<p>Gundham: "It's Kazuichi."</p>
<p>Sonia: "Kazuichi? Why him?"</p>
<p>Gundham: "I think he's pretty awesome."</p>
<p>Sonia: "You think he's awesome? Kazuichi?"</p>
<p>Gundham: "Definitely!"</p>
<p>Sonia: How?</p>
<p>Gundham: "Well, I say</p>
<p>There's nothing like his smile</p>
<p>Sort of subtle and perfect and real</p>
<p>I say, You never knew how wonderful.</p>
<p>That smile could make someone feel.</p>
<p>And I know</p>
<p>Whenever he gets nervous</p>
<p>he plays with the cuffs of his jumpsuit sleeves.</p>
<p>And I noticed</p>
<p>That he still likes to read everything </p>
<p>in those teen magazines."</p>
<p>Gundham: But I keep it all inside my head.</p>
<p>What I see I leave unsaid.</p>
<p>And though I wanted to</p>
<p>I couldn't talk to him</p>
<p>I just couldn't find the way</p>
<p>But I would always say</p>
<p>If I could tell him</p>
<p>Tell him everything I see</p>
<p>If I could tell him</p>
<p>How he's everything to me</p>
<p>But we're a million worlds apart</p>
<p>And I don't know how I would even start</p>
<p>If I could tell him</p>
<p>If I could tell him."</p>
<p>Sonia: "Do you say anything else?"</p>
<p>Gundham: "About him?"</p>
<p>Sonia: "Never mind, I think I got the point anyway."</p>
<p>Gundham: No, no, no just, no, no I say, I say so many things</p>
<p>I'm just, I'm trying to remember the best ones so, um."</p>
<p>Gundham: " I think</p>
<p>he looks really pretty, er</p>
<p>It looks pretty cool how he dye his hair that shade of pink."</p>
<p>Sonia: "You do?"</p>
<p>Gundham: "And I wondered how he learned to live</p>
<p>Like all the rest of the world isn't there."</p>
<p>Gundham: "But I kept it all inside my head</p>
<p>What I see I leave unsaid</p>
<p>If I could tell him</p>
<p>Tell him everything I see</p>
<p>If I could tell him</p>
<p>How he's everything to me</p>
<p>But we're a million worlds apart</p>
<p>And I don't know how I would even start</p>
<p>If I could tell him</p>
<p>If I could tell him."</p>
<p>Gundham: "But what do you do when there's this great divide?"</p>
<p>Sonia: "He just seemed so out of place."</p>
<p>Gundham: "And what do you do when the distance is too wide?"</p>
<p>Sonia: "It's like I don't know anything."</p>
<p>Gundham: "And how do you say</p>
<p>I love you</p>
<p>I love you</p>
<p>I love you</p>
<p>I love you</p>
<p>But we're a million worlds apart</p>
<p>And I don't know how I would even start</p>
<p>If I could tell him</p>
<p>If I could."</p>
<p>Sonia: "Wow you really like him."</p>
<p>Gundham: " I do."</p>
<p>Sonia: "You have to tell him now!"</p>
<p>Gundham: I can't do that right now, we're in the middle of a killing game."</p>
<p>Sonia: "So then when it is a good time?"</p>
<p>Gundham: "When this is over. Once we're out I'm going to look him dead in the eyes and tell him."</p>
<p>Sonia: "Good! You better not back down."</p>
<p>Gundham: "I won't back down, cause I can't wait for that day."</p>
<p>"We never both made it out of the killing game sadly but the next time we see each other you better not back down and tell me the words you want to say."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>